


Nowhere near 7 minutes, nowhere near heaven

by Johnnys_goodman



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnys_goodman/pseuds/Johnnys_goodman
Summary: I don’t even know at this point, my small part in the prompt challenge
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Community Prompt Challenge





	Nowhere near 7 minutes, nowhere near heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amrywiol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amrywiol/gifts).



> Big thanks to the community discord, fanfic section, especially Amry who gave me the prompt. Come join us on the server sometime

Everything happened so quickly. 

It seemed like an average day at greendale as Annie found her way throughout the endless hallways of useless classes. The hallways seemed more crowded than usual, as students found no incentive to rush to their next class. Before Annie could search for any familiar faces in the crowd, she felt her arm being pulled, along with the rest of her body towards a nearby supply closet. After Annie had been pulled into a supply closet, she was pulled even closer to the mystery arm pulling her in. 

“Wow professor Winger, I didn’t know our study session was moved to the closet.” Annie managed to speak out right before releasing an onslaught of giggles. However a large majority of the giggling was covered up by a hungry mouth crashing on top of Annie’s. Jeff had wrapped his arms around Annie in order to pull her ever so closer. 

“Annie I’m not even your professor anymore.” Jeff managed to say after finally letting go of their kiss. Annie’s arms found the way around Jeff’s neck, a tactic she used in order to close their height gap. “You dropped my class a couple weeks ago.” Despite releasing, Annie’s mouth showed a playful smile. 

“I don’t know, Jeff.” She looked at him, attempting to pierce his soul with her deep blue eyes. “I just thought it was an interesting idea. Added some risqué to our supply closet makeout sessions.” She added in before launching herself back up at Jeff. The two of them started to maul each other’s faces one again. 

“I thought it was somewhat interesting. Shows character development. Especially for Jeff in accepting the age gap.” A third voice, Abed’s voice rang out into the supply closet. Suddenly Jeff and Annie pulled each other closer, but not out of horniess, out of fear. 

“Abed! What the hell are you doing in here?!” Jeff asked as he pulled Annie closer to him. Just then it hit him, what the two holding each other told Abed. Despite wanting to push Annie away, to make it look less suspicious, Jeff realized Abed had just witnessed Jeff trying to consume Annie’s mouth. There was no point in hiding it anymore.  
That didn’t stop Annie from sharing a look of fear towards Abed. 

“I was told by an anonymous source there was a teacher/student relationship going on. I needed to see for myself if it was true.” Abed stated before shoveling some popcorn in his mouth. “Seems like our sitcom turned into some abc drama. Or a fan fiction at the very worst. I know everyone already knows I don’t like change but this is definitely a change for the worst if you ask me.” He said before looking down in his small bag of popcorn. 

“Do we even want to know who your ‘anonymous source’ is?” Annie asked, finally being able to shake the fear from her face. However, before Abed could answer, someone else answered for her. 

“Hello Mr. Winger, Annie.” Garrett’s nasally voice caused a deafening silence to ring out in the supply closet. “I came to ask for an extension on my homework.”


End file.
